


Beast's Embrace

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Gascoigne's family turns into beasts like him, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: Father Gascoigne has been struggling with beasthood for a long time. Upon finding what has become of his family, he finds that there's not much else he can do but accept it.





	Beast's Embrace

The night of a Hunt was not the time for anyone to wander the streets. It was all too easy to be devoured by beasts or struck down by mad Huntsmen or Church Servants. This was why Father Gascoigne was searching the streets, tightly gripping his Hunter’s Axe. He had returned home, just as promised, only to find the house empty. He gritted his teeth as worry flooded through his system. Had he taken too long to return? If Viola had gone looking for him, why in the world would she take the girls?

Thunderous footsteps suddenly drew near. Gascoigne stopped in his tracks and snarled. No beast would be spared, for each one slain meant one less that could terrorize the innocents. The beast rounded the corner, sniffing the air and growling softly. Gascoigne stepped forward, gasping and nearly dropping his weapon. While his eyesight had worsened over the nights, he could still manage to see through the bandages. A part of him wished he couldn’t.

She was almost a foot taller than him, and had horns poking out of her head. Her fur was a beautiful blonde color, only slightly stained with blood. A muzzle filled with sharp teeth jutted out, and upon glancing at her torn clothes, the old hunter’s fears were confirmed. There was that beautiful red brooch he had gifted his dear Viola so long ago.

A choked sob caught her attention, causing her to turn and intensify her growls. This horrid beast had her eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with. This couldn’t be happening, this all had to be some terrible nightmare! “Viola, is that really you…?” Gascoigne asked, his voice breaking. The beast only snarled, glaring and licking her chops. It was then that Gascoigne realized that she was gone forever, nothing but a mindless beast. All he had to do was bring his axe down a few times, and it would all be over. With this in mind, he turned and sprinted down the street.

The beast gave a wicked grin, chasing after her prey. She had just been looking for something to feed to her two pups, and this foolish hunter would do perfectly. She lunged forward and nearly caught his leg in her jaws. The beast managed to get a whiff of his scent and found it…oddly familiar. Was there something important about this hunter? She quickly dismissed the sudden thought and focused on hunting down the human.

Father Gascoigne felt his stamina running out as his lungs started aching. There was nowhere else to run or hide, and it seemed like the only way he could get out of this was to fight Viola. “Unless…” he muttered to himself. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny music box. This was another precious gift, one that had managed to keep him relatively calm whenever his beasthood took hold. Surely it could work on Viola!

Gascoigne wound the music box, letting the soothing melody fill the air. Well, it was supposed to be soothing. Somehow it caused a sharp, stabbing pain in his head that evoked an anguished cry. He shook his head, wondering what could have caused such a reaction. Was his beasthood trying to take over? There couldn’t be any other explanation for it. The hunter looked up at his wife, praying that the music box had worked.

The beast stopped at the sound. It was a beautiful noise, one that brought some sort of emotion poking through her animalistic instincts. What was this? Longing? Worry? No, she shouldn’t be thinking like this, or at all! It would only get her killed by this damned human! She shook her head and roared, furious that her prey had tried to trick her.

Gascoigne felt a shiver run through him as Viola roared and started closing in. He pressed his back against a wall and gripped the music box. He played it again, feeling the pain come back even stronger. Tears started streaming down the hunter’s face as he listened to his wife whimpering, only to start creeping towards him again. So this was how he died. Eaten by the one he loved the most. At the very least, he would die human and no longer cause his family so much pain. “Viola…forgive me…” he said in a near whisper. Father Gascoigne gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for her claws and fangs to rip him to bits.

Something warm and wet ran up his cheek. The hunter grimaced as he opened one eye. Of course. She was licking him, probably savoring the taste of his flesh. He whimpered and sunk to his knees, hopelessness and humiliation causing more tears to fall. Viola growled softly and rubbed her muzzle against his face, as if trying to dry his tears. It took a moment for Gascoigne to realize that she was actually doing just that. She wasn’t growling either…she was purring. He looked up in shock, only to find Viola gazing almost lovingly at him.

The beast-no, Viola, that was her name-gave the human a toothy grin. She wasn’t quite certain of his name just yet, but she definitely remembered him as her mate. She purred and nuzzled his cheek again before giving him a small lick on the nose. He seemed stunned for a moment, eventually leaning forward and kissing her on the nose in return. Viola gave a rumbling growl as she snuggled up to the hunter. It was then that she remembered something important: her pups. Their pups.

Father Gascoigne couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as his wife cuddled him. It reminded him of simpler times, before the Hunt, before the scourge. Suddenly she started gently mouthing at the back of his neck, then at his middle. He frowned, feeling discomfort at the sensation and what she could be planning. Eventually Viola huffed and carefully closed her jaws on his arm, tugging him impatiently. Gascoigne hesitated before standing and allowing her to pull him along.

After what felt like hours, the hunter was brought to a small abandoned house. He cautiously stepped inside, still being drawn along by Viola. Something moved in the corner of the room, prompting him to stiffen and bare his teeth. Viola finally released her hold on his arm and tromped over to the corner, tending to whatever was lurking there. Gascoigne slowly moved to the nest of sheets and blankets piled in the spot, feeling his heart sink as he glimpsed the creatures resting there.

Two small scourge beast pups were wriggling around in the blankets as Viola nuzzled and cooed at them. They were both wearing tattered white nightgowns, one of them having a pretty lace ribbon tangled into her fur. It didn’t take long at all for him to connect the dots and realize that these were his children. Somehow, in the span of a single evening, his entire family had transformed into the very beasts that he, they, and the rest of the city feared and hated. Gascoigne let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in and fell to his knees, burying his face into his hand and weeping.

The pups whined in confusion at the human their mother had brought home. She had gone out for food, only to bring back a live hunter that was now creating salt water. The younger beast slipped out of the nest, sniffing at him. He had mother’s scent, so he must have been important. As the human lowered his hand, she wriggled into his lap and crawled up onto one of his arms, nipping at his beard in curiosity.

Father Gascoigne watched the beast cub nibble at his chin, then his scarf. She didn’t seem interested in causing any sort of pain, content to just investigate and nestle into him. He held still for a moment before reaching down and petting her head. The little beast purred and rubbed her head against his hand before gently gnawing his fingers. Gascoigne felt Viola nuzzle his neck and rest her chin on top of his head as the elder girl nervously slunk over. She sniffed curiously at his coat, poking her snout under it and nuzzling at the hunter’s side. Gascoigne couldn’t help but laugh and playfully try to push the pup away. “C’mon, now! That tickles!” he cackled.

As happy as he was, a frown came onto his face, for he knew that he couldn’t stay. A human didn’t belong with beasts, much less a hunter. He gently pushed his wife and children away with a sorrowful shake of his head. He moved to stand up, only for Viola to bite his arm and pull him to the ground. He panicked, squirming as she placed a paw on his chest and snarled in his face. His heart pounded in his ears as he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Viola, but you know I can’t stay here! Not like this!” he cried. He expected her to bite him again, but instead she moved away and nudged at something in his hand. The music box. Gascoigne tilted his head, not realizing he was still holding it after all this time. Viola nudged it again, giving him a pleading look. She desperately wanted him to stay. Gascoigne sighed, knowing that this moment was inevitable. He could feel the beast lurking deep inside, thrashing and trying to escape. With not much else to lose, he leaned toward his wife and planted a tender kiss between her eyes. “I love you, so much.” he whispered before taking the music box and winding it.

As the tune played, he stood and stumbled back, gripping his head as the pain from before skyrocketed. His muscles and brain swelled, increasing his already incredible height, as wild hair sprouted from the rest of his body while claws and jagged teeth formed. Within a minute, a beast stood in Father Gascoigne’s place, letting out a mighty roar. The adrenaline wore off quickly, the exhaustion from the transformation and the chase earlier hitting him like a brick. He stumbled forward and collapsed into the blanket nest, quietly whimpering.

Gascoigne’s cries were quelled by his pups snuggling up to him and his mate affectionately grooming his mane. He tiredly purred, raising his head just enough to lick her nose. Viola gave a beastly smile before turning and leaving the house, eventually coming back with a dead Huntsman. The girls happily barked and rushed forward, tearing the corpse apart in seconds. They immediately returned to their father’s side, cuddling him and soaking in his warmth.

Father Gascoigne smiled, happy to at least be reunited with his family. Viola laid down next to him, rubbing her nose against his. He gave a tired yawn, nuzzling her cheek and pulling the pups close, wrapping an arm around them protectively. Morning would come in time, but for now, he laid his head down and slept.


End file.
